Do you remember of what we had?
by love is secret
Summary: The Miz is done fliming his movie he is tried of being at the bottom of the company. So, he is going after the WWE Champion "CM Punk", but what's gonna stop him? His past realtionship with Phil? Or Phil? Or others that want Phil's Championship? Or even others in the locker room trying to get inside Mike's head... or even his heart.


**Plot: The Miz is done fliming his movie he is tried of being at the bottom of the company. So, he is going after the WWE Champion "CM Punk", but what's gonna stop him? His past realtionship with Phil? Or Phil? Or others that want Phil's Championship? Or even others in the locker room trying to get inside Mike's head... or even his heart. **

**Warnings- Slash **

**Pairing-Main Miz/CM Punk and others mentioned **

**A/N- Other WWE Wrestlers are gonna be included and others slash couples you'll see go while you read. and then i will say who them are. i use both of their POV **

* * *

It was Monday the WWE universe and WWE Superstars where getting ready for '_Monday night Raw'_. Everyone backstage where finding their stuff and reading their script on what they needed to do out in the ring, it was actually not just any "Monday night Raw" it was '_Raw's 999 episode'_ the last Raw being two hours every Monday. finally it was gonna be three hours of full time wrestling now. So, there was a lot of going on backstage today, even some of the superstars where in chills of being last Raw being two hours... and full of surprise where gonna happen.

Every WWE superstars where in the locker room, some talking to each other or others getting stuff ready. '_WWE Champion CM Punk'_ was all ready. "Punk! You ready?" It was no other then Punk's very close friend "Kofi Kingston" his '_Road wife'_ Phil would call him that. "Yeah i'm rea_-_" Phil paused for a second he saw a familiar face past by...

"Dude? Are yo-" Kofi saw what Phil saw that made him pause. it wasn't someone that Phil '_hated'_, it was more like someone he remember and was shock to see '_him' _back...

"Miz?" Cody Rhodes yelled when he saw Mike '_his best friend'. "_Why didn't you tell me you where coming back?" Cody was very unhappy when he said that to Mike.  
"I wanted to surprise you!" Mike chuckles as he look at Cody unhappy frown. "I missed you Codes" Mike smiles "I missed you too! well i am surprise" he laughs.

Phil was still shock that he was looking at Mike in the locker room he knew Mike was gonna come back from his movie he filmed but memories came across his head when he saw him. "Damn he's back Punk" Kofi quietly said. "Yeah... i see..." Phil said with no effort. "How long are you guys gonna make everything work again?" Kofi bit his lips. Phil sighs "I don't know Kofi... i don't know..."

The rest of the WWE superstars came to say 'hi' to Mike 'and welcoming him back'. Mike was smiling at everyone and saying 'thanks'. Then Mike looked at Phil, he came across memories of them. He half smiled when he saw Phil, he was very proud of him that Phil had still had the 'Championship' and surprise he past his reign title. Cody saw that his friend looked at Punk. "You okay Mike?" Cody's voice sounded hopeful. Mike looked down "Yeah i'm fine."

...

Punk hold his title up in the air as was going up the ramp backwards walking. He has won a match against _'Daniel Bryan' _the guest Raw general manger chosen Daniel to face Punk. Punk was happy with his championship in the air, he showed he was undefended. Then Punk felt him fall to the ground, someone attacked him from the back. He was laying on the ground, looking on the ground he tried to get up but instead his attacker grabbed his face and look him in the eyes "You listen here Punk! That's my Championship not yours! always been mine!" he slapped his face. Punk finally saw who his attacker was as he was pound to the ground. His attacker grabbed his championship and threw it close to Punk was. "I want you to look at this close Punk!" he said in the mic he was hold then the attacker moved Punk face to look at his championship on the ground lying beside him. "Better treatrue it while it last Punk! Cause its no more gonna be over your waist, its gonna around mine" he paused "CAUSE I'M THE MIZ AND I'M AWESOMMMEEEE!" he dropped the mic on Punk face, then Miz did his skull crushing finale on Punk and left. Punk was lying on the ground hurt badly, later people came to help him and took him backstage. _Raw was finished_.

...

They took Punk the health room. Phil was angry and hurt but mostly his head was he had an ice pack on his head holding it. "Are you felling better ?" the nurse asked with kindness in her voice. "I'm feeling better. Thank you by the way, can i leave?" Punk wanted to leave as fast as possible to find Miz and come front him. "Hmm you may you seem healthy." "Thank you"

He left and went to go find Miz backstage he knew Raw was over but he will have know Miz was still there, well he knew everyone was here still or in the tour bus but for some reason he knew Miz was not in the bus and to make things worse Phil had to ride the tour bus, his bus wasn't with him right now.

..."

"Good job Mike! Dolph Ziggler pats Mike shoulder. "Thank you Nick" mostly of the wwe superstars where around Mike talking about his attack on Phil, except John Cena and Kofi they where sitting on a bench waiting for Phil to come_ until..._

_"_Miz! Why did attack me? Phil said angry and had Mike against the wall. He was really mad at Miz... but when he had him against the wall... he soften a little

Panting a little, grins "I came to say hello" Miz was being his little cocky self but really he didn't want to seem but everyone was watching them.

"Don't play with me Micheal! why did you?" he was in a serious matter to know. "Wow they didn't tell you Phil?" Mike smirked

"Tell me what?" Punk was confused. "oh yeah they didn't want you to know, well me and you having a feud hun, it was a surprise!"

"What! i am having a feud with you?" Punk was shocked. "Yes, doll face. Did you get slow?" he smirked

"I am not slow Micheal, and don't call me that." he lets gets off Miz against the wall. "Its that with you?" he said with a surprise voice

Mike took as it a insult, he rolls his eyes "Yes with me. What problem?" feels insulted

"No, i didn't mean it like that in a bad way... its just we had small little fights... but never a feud...so, i am surprise..." Punk slowly said.

Mike looked down and smiled "Yeah i was surprise too..."

"So, they told you to attack me?" Punk asked shyly

Mike bites his lips "About that... nope" Mike goes away from Punk,

"WHAT? you attacked me just you wanted to?" Punk actually felt Miz changed but nope he didn't he was the same.

"Yeah!" he yells from down the hallway. he's going to the tour bus, Miz got his bags and everything he needs to go home.

"YOU COME BACK HERE MIKE MIZANIN! Punk yells at him but seems to know he has gone to the tour bus. he reached up to touch his head. he turns around and sees everyone staring. "WHAT?" Punk says at everybody. Everyone just turn around and grab there stuff and leave to the bus.

Punk sighs but then Kofi and John come to him. "Are you okay Phil?" "Yes i am fine John." Phil in a tried tone. John was a close friend also of Punk and John really loved punk very much just like Kofi but John's was a different... felling

"i just want to go the hotel and sleep." Punk wasn't in the mood to hang or talk with no one. all he could of think his Miz and this feud. 'Well the devil is back Phil." "Your damn right about that Kofi"  
Phil then got a grin on his face 'But the little devil will have to play dirty" "Right now?" "Yes right now John. you think he will go that easy?" Kofi and John look at each other "well lets go" Kofi said. The three of them headed to the bus

..."

Mike was sitting next to Cody in the bus, he was laughing and smiling with his friend. They have been friends since OVW so, that what made them besties, everyone thought i was cute, but then all the laughing and fooling stopped when...

"I'm back! MICHEAL!" Phil shouted when he enter the bus. "Oh no..." Mike wasn't amused that Punk was ridding with them, he though he had his bus but nope he saw just now Phil wasn't gonna ride it at all.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT PHILLIP!" Mike screamed back. "OH NOTHING DOLL FACE!" Punk in front of them where Randy Orton was sitting but Phil didn't care. "Don't call me that." Mike replied  
"Your so, cute when your angry" Punk pouted.

Mike didn't like how Phil was acting well... only the part when Punk was being_ 'Nice' _But there was something fishing of Punk. "Really Punk? really? no." "Didn't work right?" Punk said. "nope!" 'well hello there Randal" punk smiled playfully "Phil..." Randy said. "That's my name!' punk grinned "Now no more for games. WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME" "Hmm for cause i can. and make things better" Mike grins. "Make things better how?" Phil asked. "The feud... what i'm talking about its cause i wanted to hurt you" Mike chuckled.

Phil closed his eyes "Oh really Micheal? Well then..." he opens his eyes and jumps off the seat of the bus, and falls on Mike and attack him while he is on top of him. "CAT FIGHT!" Someone said. Then Kofi and John went to take Punk off of Miz. Cody holded Mike not to snap but really it seem like Punk didn't hurt Miz as he wanted to Miz just had a little scratch on his forehead, well who ever shouted 'cat fight' was right it was.

"IS MY FACE OKAY CODY!" mike whine and was unsure. "DO I HAVE A SCAR?" "nope you only have a tiny scratch" "i feel violated!

'Yeah yeah cry baby' Randy said. "Shut up Randy! Miz growled' Cody sigh 'Just leave Mike alone, Randy' "Fine Cody." Randy put his earphones and listened to his IPhone's music

"You barly even hit Mike." "I know... i am just not gonna attack him like that, it's to simple and weak, to act Miz like that." John nodded. Both stared at Mike and Cody joking around and smiling. Punk just saw and smiled... then the memories come back... of his past... with Mike.

Mike looked at Punk while Punk wasn't looking and smiled at him then looked away. everyone was ready to go to the hotel and have a nice sleep as being their last 2 hour Raw. Phil and Mike will never forget.

...

* * *

** A/N- The End! _KIDDING_! i will make Chapter 2! but what will it be like when they go to the hotel? Will Mike and Phil still go one fighting? This is a gonna have a load of chapters so, bare with me some will take long others won't. And i said before i will make more couples it as it goes on. Well bye now,thanks for reading! **


End file.
